finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor Mateus/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters ''Dissidia'' I'll free you from this fantasy. An adequate diversion. For you, a bloodbath. I'll crush your petty dreams. You've come just to be killed. I know no such thing as defeat. Entertain me. Don't die yet. I'll beat death again! — when HP is low My strength is certain! — when HP is low Your strength is annoying. — when opponent is stronger I won't hold back! — when opponent is stronger Pitiful insect! — when opponent is weaker You have no chance. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' You underestimate me. Seems you have a death wish. Should I go easy on you? You don't plan to win, do you? I'll end you myself! You have some teeth, I see. — when opponent is stronger Confident in your skills? — when opponent is stronger Fear is beyond me! — when HP is low A true king wins here! — when HP is low Entertain me. Obnoxious worm. This may be quite the romp... Who here can stop me? The end is clear... This is the last obstacle! ''Dissidia NT'' All you hold dear shall be mine. Only I am worthy of wielding this scepter. They will dance like puppets. Let your rightful master command you. Gaze upon me and glimpse hell's true fury. Remember well: I do not tolerate failure. Encounters: Character Specific ''Dissidia'' If anyone is fit to shine, it is I. — Warrior of Light Brute force alone can do nothing. — Garland A would-be rebel, chasing dreams... — Firion This world can have but one emperor! — The Emperor What a fearless child. — Onion Knight Come forth, grotesque wraith. — Cloud of Darkness Ought you not be on our side? — Cecil I shall reveal your true face. — Golbez What an insolent little brat. — Bartz Destroyers are worthless. — Exdeath Why don't you let me control you? — Terra A taste of Hell may be just what you need. — Kefka Can you win with shadows in your heart? — Cloud A "hero", toyed with by fate? — Sephiroth Such a lofty ego. — Squall Let us crown the true master. — Ultimecia Do you intend to pick my pocket? — Zidane You are too weak to control anything. — Kuja Can you bear such heavy sins? — Tidus Sinners must be punished. — Jecht It is an honor, milady. — Shantotto Surrender, and perhaps you'll live. — Gabranth You're unfit to rule anything...! — Chaos ''Dissidia 012'' Fall to the darkest depths of hell. — Warrior of Light Trapped in a pathetic cycle of blind battles. — Garland I'll shred all your precious flowers. — Firion There can only be one ruler. — The Emperor You think you're a full-fledged warrior? — Onion Knight There is no need for balance. — Cloud of Darkness I'll show you what control is! — Cecil Hmph, a lordless knight. — Kain Doubt will be your end. — Golbez Run to the depths of hell. — Bartz Melt into the Void as you wish! — Exdeath There's an unfamiliar face among us. — Gilgamesh Better you sleep than live in despair. — Terra Back to your cage, foolish jester. — Kefka Follow me to know your path. — Cloud An impudent lass, hm? — Tifa How the mighty have fallen. — Sephiroth Your knees are trembling. — Squall How long will you keep up the bravado? — Laguna Controlling time is but a folly. — Ultimecia All the world needs is terror. — Zidane No hope without self-control. — Kuja Don't you long for a real world? — Tidus All you can do is cower in fear. — Yuna Does your recklessness know no bounds? — Jecht That mouth of yours is closing for good. — Shantotto Show me your hideous powers! — Prishe Too blind to notice the threat before you? — Vaan Do you seek a new lord? — Gabranth I suppose you think yourself as thunderous? — Lightning You have served your purpose! — Chaos Fallen god, kneel before me! — Feral Chaos Encounters: Story Specific Treachery of the Gods: Where Memories Wait The Emperor: "You do not wish to be with him as he dies?" Yuna: "He won't! I'll make sure of that." Treachery of the Gods: An Undocumented Battle The Emperor: "I look forward to seeing this tragedy unfold." Yuna: "This is my story. It has a happy ending!" Light to All: Entrusted Power The Emperor: "Meddling child." Tidus: "What the hell are you doing here?" Light to All: Seeds of Hope The Emperor: "Your future is non-existent." Firion: "Then I have to open my chosen path!" Light to All: Champions of Her Will The Emperor: "My my, what a pity, not knowing the truth." Warrior of Light: "It ends when my enemies are defeated!" Light to All: Conclusion of the Cycle The Emperor: "Grovel before my unrivaled power!" Firion: "I will fulfill Cosmos's wish!" ''Dissidia NT'' Hell's inferno burns much hotter. — Ifrit How crisp this weather is. — Shiva An old dog should heel to his master. — Ramuh A knight turns his blade against his lord? — Odin Your corpse shall be set adrift. — Leviathan Hell's corruption cannot be stemmed. — Alexander Even dragon kings bow to emperors. — Bahamut Your reign shall soon come to an end. — Shinryu Battle Slow! — when dodging Futile! — when blocking Meddlesome! — when using Thunder Crest Fool! — when using Bombard Away! — when using Mine Suffer! — when using Light Crest Prepare! Fall! — when using Dynamite Heavens! — when using Starfall Run amok! — when using Flare Too late! — when using Dreary Cell Prepare! Meddlesome! — when using HP attack during chase My reign is absolute! — when activating EX Mode Suffer! — when EX Burst is activated All is mine to command! — when EX Burst is performed Lowly worm. — with perfect EX Burst execution Get back! — when activating EX Revenge This will be costly. — when used as Assist Ungaaaaah! — final blow Summoning Render all we see into dust! — Ifrit Freeze their innards solid! — Shiva Buffet our foes with a shower of bolts! — Ramuh Sate your blade with their flesh! — Odin Take them into the murky depths! — Leviathan Your decree is absolute! — Alexander Loose boundless ire upon our enemies! — Bahamut Sample Voices ''Dissidia'' and Dissidia 012 Die! A token! You're pathetic. Know your place. Ludicrous. ''Dissidia NT'' Greetings Commence the slaughter. We are done here. I extend my thanks. That was unseemly of me. Before / After Battle A change in perspective may help. You pawns have served your purpose. Retreat is the coward's option. I should look at the board from a new angle. Provide me with a riveting spectacle. Custom This world can have but one emperor, and I am he! Who...are...you? To the victor goes the princess! Defeated by insects like you...not once, but twice! Ungaaah!? Aaah! Delusions of grandeur do not become you. You are unworthy even of being crushed under my foot. You should have disposed of your fantasy and accepted me as your master. You braved the depths of hell to reach me, but the hand of man, which deals in false justice and forsaken love, can never hope to defeat the lord master of hell. Victory ''Dissidia'' Learn your limits. Victory is so sweet. An insect defeat an emperor? You are an unworthy opponent. Pathetic. — when HP is low Alas, we are not equals. — when HP is low This match was decided from the outset. — when opponent is stronger Victory came to the strongest. — when opponent is stronger Something go awry? — when opponent is weaker That was barely amusing. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Hm! Not nearly enough! Hm! Is that all? That was entertaining... A waste of my time. Not a bad victory! Behold The Emperor's strength! You dare rile me? You were... close. ''Dissidia NT'' Now be a good subject--kneel before me! The future isn't yours to give or take. That was an interesting show. Defeat ''Dissidia'' I will not forget your face... Unbelievable... Defeated by you... This...this can't be real... How humiliating...! Is this...the end? I will...not die... Merely a temporary withdrawal... — when opponent is stronger Do not look down on me. — when opponent is stronger This...is fear...? — when opponent is weaker What just happened? — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Losing to an insect...! Hmph... what do I lack? Is this... real? No! I won't accept this! The heavens forsake me... But I've come so far...! I may have enjoyed this too much... ''Dissidia NT'' You dare to mock your betters... Category:Character quotes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy